Personality Islands
Personality Islands are the islands in the mind of Riley Andersen in the Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. They make up someone's personality, created when a Core Memory is formed. Location They are located inside People's minds (mainly Riley's as only hers were shown in the film). Lore All the Islands were created from the crucial memories Riley had accumulated in her childhood, and each are powered by a specific Core Memory. After Joy tries to get rid of a Core Memory created by Sadness, they are both vacuumed out of Headquarters through a tube that sends newly created memories down to Long Term Memory, accidentally bringing all of the Core Memories with them. Since the Core Memories are absent from Headquarters, the Islands are shut down, eventually breaking down and falling into the Memory Dump, causing Riley to gradually lose her personality. When Riley's father comes up to her room and tries to make her happy, Disgust and Anger are unable to make her laugh as she declines joining her father's silliness. This causes the Goofball Island to crumble, as Joy and Sadness try to make their way out of it. The Island is destroyed and it falls into the Memory Dump, which makes Riley lose the Goofy part of her personality. Later on, during a video chat between Riley and Meg, Meg reveals that she's made a new friend back in Minnesota, making Riley feel replaced, causing Friendship to fall as well. After Riley attempts to join the San Francisco hockey team, Hockey Island crumbles at the time, which costs Riley her skills as a formidable hockey player. With Riley becoming more and more desperate to return to Minnesota, she resorts to stealing her mother's credit card to get a bus ticket back to Minnesota, condemning Honesty Island and "derailing" the Train of Thought. Family Island becomes the last Personality Island to go down, and the slowest to go down. It begins to fall after Riley doesn't greet her parents and leaves to run away. As it goes down while Riley is at the bus stop, Joy uses the trampoline on the Island to catch Sadness and return to Headquarters. Once Sadness and Joy get back to Headquarters, Sadness removes the idea from the console, which causes Riley to realize what she's been doing and return home. After Riley reunites with her parents, a new Core Memory is made containing both Joy and Sadness at the same time, recreating and establishing a larger Family Island (with the Golden Gate Bridge now part of the Island) and saving Riley's personality. New Islands form over the year from composite Core Memories as Riley's personality develops, which include restored Hockey, Friendship, Honesty and Goofball Islands, as well as brand new Islands like Fashion, Boy Band and Tragic Vampire Romance. Notable Locations Five Personality islands are located within Riley's mind at the beginning of the film, and approximately nine at the end (When Riley turns twelve, several new islands are created, expanding her personality even more): Goofball Island A recompilation of everything that can be considered "goofy": it has a Jack-in-the box, air horns, and a boot Ferris wheel. It also features theme park-like neon lights, just like the rest of the islands. The island was formed with a core memory of Riley running naked from her father after taking a bath, and reflects all of the times Riley ever acted goofy and funny during her childhood. It is also Joy's favorite island. Friendship Island An island that represents Riley's friendships. It was created from a Core Memory Orb of the first time Riley became best friends with Meg. It resembles a fairground and sound stage with statues of two people conversing between each other. When a new Core Memory was made (as it restored the island and replaced the old one) the island expanded and a new Friendly Argument Section was added. Hockey Island First conceived when Riley was a young girl. While playing hockey with her family on the ice, she (accidentally) scored her very first goal, and a new Core Memory was formed. It led to the creation of this island. The island features structures resembling hockey sticks, helmets, pucks, a trophy, a scoreboard, and everything else relating to the sport of hockey. Snow and ice completely cover the island as well. Honesty Island Represents Riley's inclination towards truth and integrity. It was first created from a Core Memory Orb after Riley became honest with her parents as a toddler about breaking a plate with a hammer. It consists of neoclassical buildings, a judge's gavel and a giant pair of scales, all symbols of justice and integrity. Family Island The center of all the islands and their foundation. It was created from a Core Memory of Riley baking cookies and having fun with her parents. The center of the island features a big sculpture of Riley embraced by her parents, which is surrounded by things related to Riley's family activities: a board game, Riley's house, her family tree, the family's car, and a camper used to go on vacation. After Joy and Sadness created a brand new yellow and blue (Melancholy) Core Memory, Family Island was expanded. It now featured the Golden Gate Bridge, indicating that Riley has accepted San Francisco as her new home. Tragic Vampire Romance Island First conceived when Riley was 12, it represents Riley's obsession with the vampire literature ('probably' a reference to Twilight, a vampire romance movie based on a book). It is Sadness' favorite island. Boy Band Island Created when Riley was 12, it represents all of the bands that she is a fan of. Fear hopes "it is just a phase". Fashion Island Disgust's favorite island, it represents all of Riley's ideas for being accepted in the society. Academy - Travel Island Represents higher education. Role in the Crossover The islands help to make a person's personality, meaning that the Big Four and other such characters in the fandom have islands that are like the ones in the film, Family, Goofball, Hockey (or any other sport), Honesty and Friendship or have their own (unique) Islands (that aren't in the film and are based on 'a' character and their interests and skills). Like a Archery Island for Merida, Dragon Ridding or Training Island for Hiccup, Royalty Island for Rapunzel and a Guardian or Fun Island for Jack. Because they are only found and seen in People's minds, the islands are mostly used in Inside Out crossovers that involve the emotions and the world with people's minds. Images Family_island.jpg|Family Island Hockey_island.jpg|Hockey Island Friendship_Island.jpg|Friendship Island Goofball_island.jpg|Goofball Island Honesty_Island.PNG|Honesty Island Sad_goofball_island.jpg|Goofball Island without energy Collapsing_Goofball_Island.png|Goofball Island collapses and falls into the abyss Family_island_destroyed.jpg|Family Island nearly destroyed Happy_Family_Island.jpg|A restored Family Island Personality_Islands_version_2.png|New personality islands created Category:Inside Out Category:Location Category:Island